new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hosshii no!
|Image = Now Loading!!!!.jpg |Japanese = ほっしーの! |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 3:30 |Release Date = July 27, 2016 }} (ほっしーの!) is the coupling track of fourfolium's single Now Loading!!!!. It was released on July 27, 2016. The song was written, arranged, and composed by Yuyoyuppe. __TOC__ Track Listing # Now Loading!!!! # Hosshii no! (ほっしーの!) # Now Loading!!!! (instrumental) # Hosshii no! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Itsu datte itsu datte mono tarinai Honki wo dashitai Eiou! Eiou! Seichou shitakute tamaranai Hora HeyHeyHey de suteppu 1. 2. 3 Ima no watashi nara dekiru hazu Iso ga shikutatte Eiou! Eiou! Zenshin shitakute tamaranai Hora YeahYeahYeah de chekku 1. 2 Let's GO! Nani mo kowaku nanka nai yo Yaru dake yatte mireba ii janai! Sonde motte Madamada madamada hoshii no! Motto! Madamada madamada hoshii no! Yaruki toka, konki toka! Ganbareru yuuki toka ne Madamada madamada hoshii no! nee… Madamada madamada hoshii no! Hataraitara hataraita bun Risou no jibun ni nareruto Ii naa! Itsu datte itsu datte yari kiritai Kanzen mutekida Eiou! Eiou! Kokoro wa itsu demo mae no meri Hora HeyHeyHey de suteppu 1. 2. 3 Sonna ni konkyo wa naikeredo Yareru ki ga shiteru Eiou! Eiou! Nani demo gozareda kankee nai Hora YeahYeahYeah de chekku 1. 2 Let's GO! Dakedo fuan ni mo naru yo… Kamisama, sukoshi dakede iikara Onegai! Madamada madamada hoshii no! Motto! Madamada madamada hoshii no! Konnan ni tachimukau Susunde ikeru chikara ga Madamada madamada hoshii no! nee… Madamada madamada hoshii no! Hataraitara hataraita bun Hontou no jibun ni nareruto Ii naa! Jibun no naka ni aru Atarashii kibou ga Dondon waite kuru Kore ga watashi no eranda michi Sonde motte Madamada madamada hoshii no! Motto! Madamada madamada hoshii no! Yaruki toka, konki toka! Ganbareru yuuki toka ne Madamada madamada hoshii no! nee… Madamada madamada hoshii no! Hataraitara hataraita bun Risou no jibun ni nareru no Oh YEAH!! |-| Kanji= いつだっていつだってものたりない 本気を出したい エイオー！エイオー！ 成長したくてたまらない ほらHeyHeyHeyでステップ1.2.3 今の私ならできるはず 忙しくたって エイオー！エイオー！ 前進したくてたまらない ホラYeahYeahYeahでチェック1.2 Let's GO！ 何も怖くなんかないよ やるだけやってみればいいじゃない！ そんでもって まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ もっと！ まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ ヤル気とか、根気とか！ がんばれる勇気とかね まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ねぇ… まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ 働いたら働いた分 理想の自分になれると いいなぁー！ いつだっていつだってやりきりたい 完全無敵だ エイオー！エイオー！ 心はいつでもまえのめり ほらHeyHeyHeyでステップ1.2.3 そんなに根拠は無いけれど やれる気がしてる エイオー！エイオー！ 何でもござれだカンケーない ホラYeahYeahYeahでチェック1.2 Let's GO！ だけど不安にもなるよ… かみさま、少しだけでいいから お願い！ まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ もっと！ まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ 困難に立ち向かう 進んでいける力が まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ねぇ… まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ 働いたら働いた分 本当の自分になれると いいなぁー！ 自分の中にある 新しい希望が どんどんわいてくる コレが私のえらんだ道 そんでもって まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ もっと！ まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ ヤル気とか、根気とか！ がんばれる勇気とかね まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ねぇ… まだまだまだまだ欲しいの！ 働いたら働いた分 理想の自分になれるの Oh YEAHー！！ |-| English= It's always been there. I want to be serious. Aye-oh! Aye-oh! I want to grow. Here hey-hey-hey, step 1-2-3 I can do it now He was busy Aye-oh! Aye-oh! I want to move forward Here yeah-yeah-yeah, check 1-2 Let's GO! I'm not afraid of anything Just do it! That's it I want more still more! More! I want more still more! I'm not a fan! That's the courage to do it. I want more still more! Hey... I want more still more! I worked, I worked. To be the ideal self. It's good! I always want to do it You're completely invincible Aye-oh! Aye-oh! My heart is always beating Here hey-hey-hey, step 1-2-3 There's no basis for that I feel like I can do it Aye-oh! Aye-oh! Everything's fine Check yeah-yeah-yeah, here 1-2 Let's GO! But I'm also anxious... Just a little bit Please! I want more still more! More! I want more still more! Facing difficulties We have the power to move forward I want more still more! Hey... I want more still more! I worked, I worked I thought I could be my true self It's good! It's in me A new hope It's getting harder and harder This is my path That's it I want more still more! More! I want more still more! I'm not a fan! That's the courage to do it I want more still more! Hey... I want more still more! I worked, I worked I can be my ideal self Oh yeah! Category:Discography